Here's One Meso, Now Enjoy
by Randomness from Boredom
Summary: Memorable, weird, funny, and REAL encounters with noobs in the game. Chapter 2 features FICTIONAL noob encounters. LMAO! 12/30/2010 update - I don't think most of this happens anymore.
1. Here's One Meso, Now Enjoy

These are some remarkable encounters I've had with noobs that I'll never forget, all on my Khainian crusader RaiKageAsura.

* * *

_Ludibrium, level 65_

Noob: (trades) munny plz

Me: Munny? Money?

Noob: ya plz

Noob: PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Me: well, I'm too poor.

Noob: omg look at ur equips ur rich

Me: hey, I'm pretty poor, you know. And I'm poor because of people like you begging all the time. (cancel)

* * *

_Henesys Market, level 65_

Noob: (trades) could i have mesos

Me: I don't have a lot of money...

Noob: cmon just give me anything

Noob: plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Me: (places 1 meso on trade, presses trade. YES, I GIVE HIM ONE MESO.) here, that's the most I can give. Enjoy.

Noob: omg ty ur the best

Noob: (a million happy faces)

Noob: ill never forget u XD

Me: yw

Noob: ill never forget everything u did 4 me (trades)

* * *

_Henesys, level 39_

Noob: (trades) could I have muny

Noob: plz

Me: …………………………………………

Noob: just like 1k or 2k

Me: …………………………………….

Noob: i think ur hott

Me: Uhh…thank you?

Noob: yw

Me: i think you're cuteeee XD

Noob: ty

Me: Hehehe, no 'muny' for you…. (cancels)

* * *

_This is fictional. Setting: Henesys Hunting Ground 1_

Noob: cc plz im tryin to get to lv 7

Me (dressed in noob clothes): And why should I?

Noob: NOOB

Me: Ha, ha, you're calling a level 71 a noob? (does Combo Attack)

Noob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

_Free market entrance, level 68_

Noob: (trades) hey wanna buy (places hammer on trade thing)

Me: wow…a hammer? Can't you see I use swords?

Me: and if you knew better, you'd know that I'm level almost 70, and don't you think that by level 68 I'd know to use the same kind of weapon?

Noob: ….

Me: and wow, you're like, what, level 7x too? Wow.

Noob: (cancels)

* * *

_Free market entrance, level..how am I supposed to remember? Over level 50 though, I know._

Noob: (trades) hey u wanna know something? XD

Me: what?

Noob: u look hott XD

Me: uhh…thank you?

Noob: imma get nx so I can be shmexy like u

Me: Eh….hahahahaha…ha….

* * *

_Ludibrium, level 70_

Noob: (trades) hi! XD

Me: Hi…

Noob: could you give me some mesos?

Me: uh, sure (gives 1k)

Noob: thanks!!

(two minutes later, a different character asks and the scene repeats, but I don't give them money 'cause I can tell it's the same person…lmao…same person….)

* * *

_Ship cabin from Ellinia to Orbis, 3rd job advancement, level 70_

Noob: nice clothes rai

Me: …….

Noob: now take it off take it off raikage

Me: (F6) LMAO

Noob: cmon just do it for me

* * *

_Free market entrance, on my level 5 mule_

Noob: wanna fuuuck

Me (on my mule): I think I'll get diseases from doing you….

* * *

_Kerning City, pq area, channel 1. Level 70. I don't interact with noobs directly this time. Actually, these people aren't noobs, but they're low level._

Me: come on, over here

Friend: (moves) now?

Me (in buddy chat): Wait, no...not yet HEY GET AWAY OR YOU'LL DIE.

Friend: (moves by npc Lakelis) now?

Me: (still in buddy chat) now watch how it's done. XD

(SUMMONS MONSTERS ON LOW LEVELS MWUAHAHAHAHA) I know that most of them aren't really noobs, but it was fun.

Me: (tries to run away as the tombstones keep falling and the people keep uselessly fighting) Now you try next...(buddy chat duh)

* * *

_Perion, level 47. I was a bit nooby here as well._

Me (sees level 1 noob standing there): hey, are you a mule or something because you're only level 1, and that's too low level to be here

Noob: DEFAME

Me: (F6) Why...?

Noob: DEFAME

Me: (changes channels, noob tracks me)


	2. You're the Noob, Not Me

Here's One Meso, Now Enjoy

part 2

* * *

RANDOM, UNREALISTIC FICTIONAL NOOB SCENES

(Note: this first scene is the script for a vid my cousin and I were planning to make, and we might still make it)

Noob 1: omg hi!! im so board im gonna DAIIII

Noob 2: hey look i just lvl! omfg gratz to me!

Noob 1: tats teh smex!! wat lvl r u mannn??

Noob 2: finally im lvl 7 xD

Noob 1: -f5 face- omg….ur so high now.

Noob 2: haha ya

Noob 1: oppps I made the wrong face….which face is the cry 1?

Noob 2: this one! -f2 face- wrong face

Noob 1: ok I give up…so wat job u gonna b

Noob 2: hobo cuz sum1 told me they were kewl

Noob 1: nice

Noob 2: ya gunna throw trash at ppl and look strong -f7 face- woops wrong face

Noob 1: awww mann I wanna b a hobo too…

Noob 2: well then lets get our 1st jobs 2gether and have a party after

Noob 1: k then I hav 1000 mesos which should get us a lot

Noob 2: wow ur rich…

* * *

Noob1: hey can u tell me where pig beach is

Person: oh, it's a hidden portal behind these flowers here.

Noob: then how come i dont see the portal behind the flowers?

Person: it's hidden!

Noob: yeah but the flowers have spaces between them so i shud see light

Person: uhhh…

Noob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB wtf cant defame

* * *

Noob: OMFG WTF WHY WONT THIS MONSTER DIE?? -continues slashing with noob club- OMG GLITCH GMS COME HERE

Person: that's because you're hitting MY PET, noob -f5 face-

* * *

Noob: wtf how did this tombstone come down!!

Person: you just died, noob…guess you don't know what HP is…

Noob: omg the games over already?? but im only lv 4 and didn't kill anything but snails… noooooooo

Person: the game isn't over…you'll be resurrected…

Noob: but ill b a zombie -f4 face-

Person: no…it's a game, not real life.

* * *

Noob: hey cuty pie wanna b my gf

Person (an ugly girl): no...

Noob: y not im smexy -f2 face-

Girl: you're scaring me...

Noob: cmon ill give u flowers and kisses and fame

Girl: you're level 8...nx-less too

Noob: -f5 face- ILL GET NX AND PAY 4 OUR WEDDING

Girl: I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!

Noob: ZOMFG SCREW YOU UGLYFACE IM GONNA ASK A GUY NOW

* * *

Review, or I throw my cat at you.


End file.
